


Push

by NormeroXXX



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroXXX/pseuds/NormeroXXX
Summary: Alex and Norma many months after their Room 1 hookup.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Alex sat at his desk, shuffling through every case file imaginable. He sighed as he checked the clock. He had about 4 more hours of this until he could finally go home and relax. His wife had naturally been grouchy ever since there tryst in Room 1. For one, she found the hole in the wall and confronted Norman to which he blacked out and argued her for not telling him about trying to get pregnant. He called her careless and accused her of trying to replace him. Now, his wife was knocked off her feet by this, she had no idea it’d ever escalate to him watching her have sex. She was his mother. And of course the big news...she did indeed wind up pregnant from that encounter. That was the final push to send her son back to Pineview. He was a permanent resident now. Norma was going up to see him every week. The drugs did miracles for his outbursts. She even saw a little bit of the sweet boy she raised. But he refused to ever acknowledge her growing belly. He’d take a deep inhale in whenever her hand fell down to the bump naturally to feel the rhythmic little kicks. 

At first she was frightened for her unborn child’s life because of how violent Norman could be. She knew, Call it mother’s intuition, that if that baby was left alone to sleep or nap it would be wolves to a sheep. She refused to let it happen to her defenseless baby. It wasn’t choosing one over the other. At least that’s what Dr. Edwards and her husband convinced her 24/7. She was adapting and surprisingly thrilled about the pregnancy. Finally she found a good man that loved her. Truly. And she could finally have a shot at getting a daughter out of the deal. Both her and her husband decided to keep it a surprise per Alex’s request. She thought it was cute really, he was more fascinated than her in all honesty. She’d gone through it so many damn times in her mind that this was second nature by now. But something seeing her stoic Sheriff husband do a happy dance when he found out, melt at the first ultrasound, make a list of names, and constantly tell her how excited he was made her heart swell with more love than she’d ever felt possible. He’d gotten to work the mere third month of her pregnancy building a crib and picking paint stencils for the nursery. It was a beautiful specticle. 

The Sheriff’s head popped up from his computer as Regina bursted in the office with delight. 

“Jesus Regina,” he grumbled, his hand falling to his forehead to pinch the pissy wrinkles that formed, “Would it kill you to-“ 

“Sheriff Romero, Norma’s in labor!” she announced with glee, her legs when moving off the ground to do a little skip of excitement. It was no secret to the entire WPB Police Department that he was absolutely amped to become a dad. 

He jumped from the deck, fiddling for his keys with a grin growing over his face. He looked up at her matching her expression. 

“She call an ambulance?” he asked, shutting his computer off. 

He kept things causal about the whole labor thing as Norma told him she wanted it to be lax. She wasn’t gonna freak out when the contractions hit and neither should he, as she told him. So, he tried to put his anxiety about the hospital and being her labor coach behind him. As he got a foot out the office, Regina piped up behind him again. 

“No, she drove herself to the hospital. She left a note! She said that, and I quote, if you give her shit for taking herself to the hospital she will punch you during labor and also she brought her hospital bag”. 

He laughed expecting absolutely nothing less from his wife before shutting off the lights and heading out. 

——————————————————

Alex practically ran into Ward C4 with the excitement of a football player before a big match. The adrenaline off all of this was impeccable. He felt like he could lift a car off the ground or answer one of the worlds biggest unknown questions. When he laid eyes on his wife, his heart melted. There lay his heart, her hair was tossed up in a messy bun as a book sat on her bump, she had on her reading glasses but she’d fallen asleep. He pulled out his phone and took a picture, he knew she’d murder him later but he simply didn’t care. This to him was art. He walked over to her and sat down quietly on the chair beside her admiring every inch. He wanted to reach out and touch her belly but refused to disturb her. He cursed himself when he went to put his leg up, the chair squeaking causing her to stir. 

She locked eyes with him immediately, a dreamy smile rinsing over her face. “Hi hun,” she mumbled, taking the book off her stomach to place it aside. 

“When did you get here?” She yawned as he took his hand on hers and laced their fingers together, he placed their intertwined mess on her stomach. 

“About two minutes ago. You look radiant,” he admired, leaning over to kiss her flushed cheek. “Does it hurt right now?” 

She scoffed playfully, “I mean yeah, Alex I’m about to push a human head out of my vagina. So it hurts a little I guess. Nothing more than your average hang nail.”

“Very funny,” he deadpanned pulsing his grip on her hand, “But seriously...did your water break yet?” 

“Yeah,” she said, scooching over on the hospital bed, “This little one decided to be very disruptive at the grocery store this morning. My water broke in the parking lot so I just drove myself here. We’re also out of ice cream now ... it’s likely melted. They said I’m about 3 centimeters now. Wanna come lie down with me? You look a little tired and we’re not going to get much sleep soon.” 

He nodded, his smile lingering at the abnormality of her story. He stood from the chair as she pulled the blanket back for him. His tired body slipped onto the mattress and hugged her to him. 

“We’re really about to do this, huh?” He asked, his fingers playing with her hair. 

“Yeah,” she cooed, a beaming smile casted down towards her bump. “Did you ever think we’d get here?” 

“You mean when I put you in handcuffs?” 

They each laughed in unison, making the baby kick forcefully. Norma winced at this in an affectionate way. “I won’t be able to feel that much longer,” she frowned, her lip curling in a way her husband found adorable. 

“Well then hurry up and deliver this one and we can try for #4, Mrs. Romero,” he kissed her forehead and let her position herself comfortably on his chest. 

“If you want another one, ask another eligible lady in White Pine Bay... this’ll be my last rodeo,” she giggled, “I’m lucky she’s been so easy.” 

“She, she, she,” he playfully shook his head, “How are you so sure it’s not going to be a rough and tumble little guy like his old man?” 

She looked up at him with her classic deadpan look as a contraction hit her and she let out a small shaky breath. He immediately snapped into concern and asked if she was okay. She nodded, rubbing her hand over her face. 

“Boys never gave me this much trouble. I’m telling you right now, get used to seeing a lot of frills Sheriff.” 

He gave in. He always did. “She’s gonna be so perfect.” 

Her mouth shot the toothiest grin as she looked up towards her husband, “I can’t wait to hold her.” 

“I can’t believe this’ll be the first baby I’ve ever held.” 

Her eyes shone in astonishment as she gave him a confused look, “You’ve never held a baby before? You’re a city official! Alex, your supposed to be out kissing babies and pressing flesh.” 

“Guess I’m a shoddy city official then,” he laughed. 

“Shoddy city official. But you’ll be a great daddy to this little one.” 

They fell asleep in bliss until the nurses came to rouse Norma a few hours later. Luckily for her, sleeping through the Pain was easy. She’d gotten used to labor. But once the eight centimeter mark came, she was in agony. 

Alex was standing by her side now, holding her hand as she gripped tight. She could’ve broken it and he wouldn’t have given a damn. He just wished he was the one to endure this. 

She let out a loud groan through her gripped teeth as she flopped her head back against the hospital pillow with a force. 

“Where does it hurt baby?” He asked, running his fingers over the back of her hand. 

She snapped her head his way, giving him a pair of deadly eyes. “Fuck you, this is all your fault,” she gritted as another contraction ran through her body. 

Before he could react, the nurse came in with a smile. She looked her her clip board as she strutted over to the end of her bed. 

“Hi mom! Do you mind if I take a peek and see how close we are?” 

All Norma could do was nod as the intensity of her contractions was becoming unbearable. 

Her cold hands hitched her hospital gown up, her fingers uncomfortable. 

“I feel sick,” she mumbled, a wave of nausea hitting her. Alex immediately grabbed the ugly pink tin and held it close to her mouth as one hand fell to the top of her spine, rubbing in small circles. He frowned as his wife expelled, excited for when she could be out of this pain. 

“We’re at 10! That would explain the sickness,” she explained, “Time to start pushing! Soon you’ll have your baby and all of this stuff will be over, okay?” 

She wiped her mouth as Alex moved the tin away. She locked her body into place as she braced herself, taking deep breaths. She couldn’t wait for this to be over. 

Alex smiled at the doctor despite the spectacle. He’d never been so elated. The energy in the room was different than anything he’d experienced before. He was about to meet an extension of himself and the love of his life. It was all so much. 

He moved over to the side, still latched to her hand but getting full view. This didn’t make him flinch. He was a damn police officer. He’d seen bodies and shootouts galore. 

“I’m right here with you honey,” he promised, leaning down to kiss her hand. 

She just groaned, gripping her stomach in anxiety. She didn’t want to do this part. 

The doctor took her place and spoke out with glee, “You’re crowning, Mrs. Romero! Do me a favor and give me a big push,” she instructed as Norma bore down. 

She could feel the sensation of a bowling ball coming out of her. She couldn’t help the clenched teeth scream as she leaned in and pushed hard. She didn’t wanna drag it out. It was the worst pain she’d ever experienced. 

“Heads out!” the medical professional announced, looking to the nurse in the room. “Smooth sailing from her my dear. Give me another push!” 

The only thing that was getting her through was the look on her husbands face as he saw all the action. The sentimental smile to her was everything. 

She pushed and pushed until the sound of a baby’s cry filled the room. Her body slammed back against the bed with relief. The contractions fell to a small rate again. 

“Congratulations you two! It’s a beautiful baby girl,” the woman exclaimed, excited for the pair as she knew their preference since the first ultrasound. 

They took the baby for a few minutes to clean her off and clear her passages before brining her back to her parents. 

Her beautiful husband looked over to her with the largest smile she’d ever seen him wear. She matched his expression as they handed the baby to her. A full head of black hair and closed doe eyes. She was squirming and crying lightly as Norma ran her finger down her small arm. 

Her and her husband both let their tears fall as they looked over the beautiful creature that was 100% their love and passion for each other. 

“Oh Alex...look at her,” she wept happily, playing with her tiny hand. 

“She’s absolutely perfect,” he cooed, feeling like the luckiest man to ever grace the universes land. 

“Welcome to the world, Piper Mae Romero,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss her head. 

The nurse looked over to Alex, “Would you like the honor of cutting your daughters umbilical chord?” 

He nodded, his eyes still wet with tears as he held the medical scissors and cut the chord, feeling as almighty as ever. He was blessed to have witnessed such a miracle. They had not a deliver her placenta and they stitched her up before getting the baby all dressed and completely cleaned. 

When they came back, the nurse looked to Alex. “Are you ready to hold her?” 

He nodded with pure excitement as they handed the little pink bundle to him. This time her eyes were open. And they were ocean blue...that part was all Norma. He scanned over his own black hair and olive skin. She had pouty lips that belonged to her mother as well. He was in awe as the tears from earlier had returned as she held her. 

“Hi there, Piper,” he whispered, slowly rocking her as she cuddled into his hold. His heart swelled up. He was in complete and utter love. 

He looked over to Norma, her cheeks were tinted red and her hair was in a frizz from the activity. She looked more beautiful than he’d ever seen her before. It was ethereal. 

“Thank you for giving me this,” he said, his eyes warm on his wife. 

“I love you,” she yawned, her tired smile filled eyes focused on the baby in his arms, “She’s our best work, Sheriff Romero.” 

Her playful tone made him grin wider as he sat in the chair next to her with their little creation. 

“She’s all ours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and wanted to add onto this. I’m trying to make a very realistic version of two older partners. Let’s be honest... with Norma and her likely hormones, it wouldn’t be an easy task. Enjoy!

Norma sat with her head in her hands at the kitchen table while her newborn shrieked violently. She was only a month old and colic ridden. With her husbands hefty work schedule and commitment to the town, most of her time was filled with Piper’s tears. 

Emma and Dylan were sweet enough to get her a swing for their little sister, thinking it would soothe her. She had her latched in as she started to get emotional herself. All she wanted was to sleep. Her body felt older than she’d expected. She had her sons when she was fresh faced and energetic. Now it all felt like so much. 

She loved her baby to death. But postpartum was no joke. It was hard to connect when all she did was cry. Her lips let out a small sigh and she took a deep breath in to regain any sign on maternal strength. 

Her eyes fell to she and Alex’s little creation and though she was screaming and squirming around in the jumper, her mother couldn’t help but swell at the black hair and blue eyes. The perfect combination of herself and her husband. Her baby was indeed beautiful. But a handful. 

“Hey sweet girl,” she cooed with a tired smile. Her hand fell to the baby’s stomach as she tried to soothe her. 

She gave up on the device and unstrapped her daughter, taking her in her arms to pat her back gently. 

Her lips fell to the side of her head as she bounced with her. She prayed the milk she fed her earlier wouldn’t be splattered on her robe. Every shoulder of her maternity clothing was coated in a white puddle. She only wore her baggy things as the baby weight made her more self conscious than she had been in years. The leggings and baggy sweaters were comfortable but it certainly didn’t beat her cinched waist wardrobe. Now, as she was too tired to even touch the laundry, she sat in the last thing she had that didn’t contain her daughters vomit as the trademark. 

One of the main reasons she was grateful to her husband was because he was nothing like her ex’s. The moment she’d gained an ounce of weight or didn’t care to do her hair because newborns were a handful, they’d give her an earful about not being the woman they married. Her sweet number three was so kind to her. And though she was a hormonal mess and never let him off the hook with his hours, she loved him for supporting her in every aspect. She knew he cared for his family. Deeply. 

As the baby continued to wail in her ear, these thoughts drifted back into a pool of something far off the grid. She found so much sadness in not being able to calm her new addition down. She felt like a failure with this one. 

“Piper please...” she begged as sweetly as she could, well knowing it wasn’t a business transaction. It was just so much. There was no one else in the house with her and she felt so helpless. 

“Mommy really needs a nap,” she sighed, looking to the clock noticing it was already late into the PMs. Her husband should’ve been home by now. 

The lack of sleep over the past 32 hours had been really taunting on her. Most of the hours were broken shambles between Piper screeching or needing to be fed. Her husband was good about diaper changes, always being the one to check her but it didn’t make a difference. She still had to feed her. It was frustrating loving someone and appreciating them but also being so angry at them for their effort because of the fucking hormones. 

When the front door finally opened and her husband walked into the kitchen, she piped up continuing to rock noisy Piper. 

“My two favorite girls,” he exclaimed with a grin, shimmying his jacket off and making his way over to them. Before he could embrace his wife, she moved away. 

“Alex, can you take her?” she asked as softly as possible over her crying. 

“Of course,” he agreed, whisking his baby out of her arms gently. He looked down at her sad expression with a pout. “Aw, my little unicorn...why the long face?” 

Her earlier shrieking was now replaced with content little gurgles and glossy eyes as her father calmed her down. 

Norma watched the way he rocked her and played with her small hand with a jealous gleam taking immediate notice of how Piper stopped crying. She wanted so badly to smile, to observe the way her husband talked to their daughter with such love. Her heart ached to swell at his nickname for their creation coupled with the fact that she was dawned in a precious unicorn onesie that he’d surprised her with at the hospital. A gift shop find of all places. 

And yet when her husband took notice of her and tried to move near her to kiss her cheek, she moved away again. 

“Alex...stop.” 

He gave her a confused look, “Is everything okay?” 

“No, no. Everything is absolutely not okay. She’s been crying from the second you left this morning to now. And the minute you hold her she just...stops. I try everything. I sit with her day and night, rocking her and singing to her...” 

She started to well up as her arms crossed, “It’s like she doesn’t want to warm up to me. I’m her mother for gods sake. And you... you get to leave! You get to take a break-“ 

“I get to take a break?” he whispered back, not wanting to wake the now dozing off baby. “Norma, I work-“

“Yeah, yeah. Change the record. I know. You work 70 hours a week. You have to protect this town. But what about your family? I haven’t slept properly in a week. I don’t want you to touch me because I haven’t been able to shower or even put on a lick of mascara. I can’t do anything because all she does is cry. And then you waltz in and she’s fine. It’s not fair, Alex.” 

“I work to provide for the two of you because you’re the most important things in my life. I’m not trying to neglect you here. But Norma, you wanted to have a baby-“ 

“I wanted to have a baby?” she snapped, irritably. Her mood feeling firey and hot. 

He nodded, referring to their little romp in Room 1. 

“Funny because it seemed like you were ready to cum inside of me anyway. So don’t pin this on me because nowhere in my memory was there ever a time when I asked for  
this!” She yelled, walking off to the hallway and up the stairs. 

Alex sat with his daughter in his arms, looking down to her with a small smile despite the tension. “You were a little gift for us,” he whispered to her as if she could understand everything. Slowly, he trailed in his wife’s footsteps. 

He stopped off in Piper’s nursery, observing the little monkeys and butterflies stenciled on her wall. He placed her down in her crib and placed the unicorn blanket beside her as he placed a hand on her stomach. 

“Sleep well, my love.” 

His heart melted as he watched her yawn and snuggle herself in. When he said what he said he meant it. His little family was his whole world. He was still amazed by the prospect of having an extension of his wife. He truly couldn’t have been more pleased. But damn, her new mood was hard to adjust to. And he understood her being tired what with his daughters colic. It hadn’t been easy for her by no means. He flipped off her light and walked into he and Norma’s room. 

She sat on the bed crying as he took the spot next to her. His arm went around her shoulder and this time she let him hold her. Her tears grew as he rubbed circles on her back. 

“I love that little girl so much, Alex. I didn’t mean it,” she sobbed, her mind bending with confusion at her own emotions. 

“I know, I know...” 

She sniffled as he kissed her temple. Her eyes latched onto the moonlight sitting outside the window, illuminated on the lace curtains as she calmed down. 

“I wanted to tell you something, actually,” he piped up, “I took some time off. About two months. I know colic doesn’t go away that fast-“

His wife popped up from position with a small grin, leaning forward to kiss him, “You did?” 

Her sweet mutter made him smile tightly, “Yeah. I know it hasn’t been easy. I’ve been trying to find someone to do some stuff for me around the office. Regina’s gonna pick up a little more and Officer Wells is gonna take over for now. You deserve to rest, Norma. You just had a baby and your running this business. I know it’s not easy, okay? And I love you. I’m here to help. 50/50 on this parenting thing, right?” 

She laughed with a passion as she clung to her husband, a feeling of relief washing over her. “You still always make me feel so calm...” 

Suddenly she wished the six week trial could end so she could show him how she really felt. 

“We do have a little unicorn in the next room, don’t we?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Alex!” 

That was the typical ring that slapped through his ears. His pace quickened down the stairs and to the kitchen as he took note of the scene. 

There sat his big blue eyed eight month old dressed in the most peculiar Halloween costume he’d ever seen. 

“Baby?” he questioned with an amused smirk on his face, “I thought we agreed on a unicorn.” 

“Yeah,” she piped up humorously over her shoulder, her hands scrubbing something that likely belonged to Piper in the sudsy sink, “I thought we agreed on that too.” 

“So why is she dressed like a-“ 

“Alex.” It was sharp as she shut off the sink and whipped around at him, “What do you what me to say? It’s what she wanted.”

He nodded and leaned in to pick her up from her high chair. “She pretty advanced, huh?” 

His wife turned fully now, giving him a mocking look, “We went into that Halloween pop up store down the street. I put her in the carriage and I told her she could be whatever she wanted. I really didn’t think at the ripe age of eight months she’d pick up on my lingo. I tried. I tried real hard. A bat? She cried. A unicorn? Oh she really didn’t like the unicorn suit...the other parents were looking at me. And she just kept giving pick me up arms towards that there costume. When I put it front of her she was all coos and giggles. Can’t say no to that.”

He kissed his daughter on the cheek with another chuckle, “Piper, you are going to be the most unique baby this years fest will ever see.” 

“Is this thing scary? I don’t want her to be afraid,” she inquired, drying her hands and walking over to her huddled little family. She played with the elements of her daughters costume with a grin. 

“White Pine Bay doing anything but clean cut Halloween festivities is unheard of. It’ll be kind of like the Winter Fest,” he said, reaching down to grab her hand. His heart palpated as his wife returned his nostalgic silly expression as a time before they declared their love. 

“Okay,” she mused, leaning in to kiss his lips, “I’m gonna go get dressed. Can you start -“

“Stroller and diaper bag. Got it. I have my little under the sea helper here too.” 

Her heart soared as he hitched their baby up with pride. She smiled and headed out of the kitchen.

“You are one of a kind, Alex Romero.” 

**************************************

The pride that moved throughout the town Sheriff as he walked with his little family throughout the familiar venue was astonishing. His hand was clasped tightly with his wife’s as she had their daughter in a baby wrap on her chest, dawning the same grey fuzzy coat as before. 

The white lights from their prior experience had been replaced with typical big box store orange Halloween string lights. It was still pretty nonetheless. Around them sat booths of spiked cider, candy grab bowls, pumpkin carving contests, and everything else that was October envy. 

“Wow,” Norma glistened to their baby, “Look at all the lights.” 

She bounced her baby with glee as her eyes twinkled in reflection to the well lit walkway. 

“Her costume is growing on me,” Alex mused from the side, tossing a nod to her peculiar choice. 

“She’s definitely gonna be a different one...maybe an artist or something?” she wondered, taking her free hand to play with her baby’s hand. 

“The best artist then.” 

His wife let out a happy laugh as they approached an unexpected roadblock. There stood Rebecca Hamilton in all her glory. With a child at her side. The kid couldn’t belong to her as she had to be at least 5 or 6 with brown hair. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Romero! How nice to bump into the two of you...” she smiled. Her attitude was as fake as her teeth. “Or should I say three! Wow Norma ... motherhood really... well, it looks on you.” 

“Mhm,” she nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a five dollar bill. She leaned down to the girl and handed her the cash, “Sweetheart, why don’t you go to that booth closest to us and get whatever you want on me.”

The adults watched as the little girl happily skipped towards an eye level stand. Norma drew as close as she could to the ginger without putting her daughter in contact. She was grateful that her little ears were covered by her costume. “Well, Bec. There’s no point to shedding the baby weight when he just wants to fill you with as many as he can.” 

She backed away with a cunning smile. “Cute niece or whatever by the way!” 

Her hand latched back down to her husbands as he sat shocked at the exchange. She lead them away from the now blistering twit of a woman and towards a nearby pumpkin patch. 

“If she ever looks your way or tries to talk to you when I’m not around, I’ll kick her ass. I’m not kidding, Alex. That woman strikes something in me fierce,” she bustled out, clutching her sweet little babe for support as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Before he could even open his mouth, she shot him with one of her trademark looks, “And don’t go thinking we’re having more. I just really like seeing her angry.” 

“You call the shots, Mrs. Romero,” he gleamed, wrapping his hand around her waist as he moved his mouth close to her ear, “And I think when we go home tonight and tuck our little crustacean in, I’m gonna show you how much I liked the way you handled that.” 

Piper gurgled then causing her father to stop and let out yet another hearty laugh, “I still can’t believe this is what she wanted of all baby costumes.” 

“It’s kind of funny if you think about it,” Norma grinned, playing with both other her daughters hands whimsically, “She’s a baby dressed as a baby shrimp.” 

Her husband gasped playfully, his eyes scanning over her curled up onesie tail and dangling pink antennas, “Look at my little comedian.” 

“Our prawn princess.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop. These are one shots over time I guess. Let me know if you want me to continue!

The summer breeze felt nice on Norma’s back through the open window as she folded laundry. Her new fruit cellar was something of a dream. She had every type of canned and persevered fruit one could imagine. Shelves that her husband so kindly built her were stacked with mason jars of peaches, strawberries, and orange marmalade. There was even a spot with a working table for her sewing supplies. She hadn’t thought of the idea until her husband surprised her on her birthday. A smile ran over her face as she remembered christening the table that night. 

Her smile grew into an absorbent laugh as her growing one year old sat on the still dryer beside her. She’d never tire of dressing her daughter in sweet vintage wear similar to hers. As she clapped her chubby little hands sitting in the baby doll dress her mother had knit for her, all was bliss. Norma stopped folding and tickled her sides, attacking her with kisses. 

She pulled away watching her little giggles with a soaring heart. The colic had been rough. It’d been a strain on her and her child’s connection without a doubt. And now she had a mini me who never wanted to be put down. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it. However, she was growing more tired. A growing baby was a handful in itself not including the motel. Her mind was running with the idea of selling the old thing as business was dry and Alex had been reassuring her they she could stay home. His retirement combined with their little suitcase and his current paycheck was enough...more than enough in his words. 

Her daughters arms waving in a swift motion, yearning to be picked up grabbed her attention at the same time as her laundry cycle had ended. As she was about to turn around to grab the laundry basket, she braced herself in perfect baby babble. 

“Can you sit like a big girl for two seconds while mommy turns?” she cooed, tickling her sides once again. Oh how she loved her daughter. 

As the baby eased, Norma walked the two steps to grab the empty basket near the stairs. As she bent, Piper started distressing. 

“Mama...no,” she cried, her little voice almost begging. Her mother snapped around with concern, dropping the basket and running to her vacant baby, scooping her up in her arms. 

“Oh no...Piper. What’s wrong?” she asked against her daughter head as she bounced her. 

Oddly enough, she was silent almost like nothing had happened at all. She put her back down after a few moments, thinking she’d just needed the attention. It was normal. 

She turned around again to get the basket as her daughter started wailing again, her worry even worse than before. 

“Mama...mama...no! No,” she cried, her body jolting again. 

Norma observed her this time, trying to stay calm. She began slowly walking over to her and assessing her. 

“What’s wrong baby? What’s going on with you?” 

Her hands ran down her arms as her child was instantly calmed down again. She thought about it. Her daughter would only pipe up when she would turn. 

She turned again as her baby went off like a siren reciting the same works again, frantically. Norma ran her hands to her back, comically thinking maybe a bug from the cellar had fallen on her shoulder. There was nothing. Her hand ran to her lower half as her toddler kept babbling. She felt something wet, immediately pulling her hand back. Every nerve in her body shot live-wire as her palm was soaked in blood. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs for her husband, in sheer horror actually. It was Sunday. His day off and a football game ritual.

“ALEX!” she cried, now beating her baby’s wails. Real tears were coming now as her breath started coming out short. She was panicking. That’s too much to be period blood. 

His footsteps pounded down the wooden steps as he almost stumbled to the ground at last movement. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes attaching to her hand as they grew in shock. 

“Jesus Christ what happened?” he rushed, moving over to her as she stood, trying to steady herself. 

“We need to go to the hospital...now,”she cried in anguish. 

“Okay, okay...” he said, pulling out his phone and punching something in. He placed the device up to his ear as one arm helped hold up his wife. “Regina! Yeah, yeah ... can I bring Piper down to the station for a few hours for you to watch her? This is an emergency-“ 

His wife held onto him tightly as he nodded and put the phone away with a quick thank you. He looked back to her, “Okay...stay right where you are. I’ll be right back!” 

He rushed up the stairs in action as she stood against her dryer, letting the tears flow in worry. Her baby girl grabbed onto her hand as it sat flat on the dryer, her emotions growing stronger at the sentiment. 

“I love you, Piper Mae,” she wept, thinking it might be the last time she’d see her daughter. 

In a flash, Alex was back with a pair of her underwear, half a roll of paper towels, and his sweatpants. “Baby...I want you to be comfortable okay? Change here and I’ll take Piper upstairs and get her ready quickly,” he spoke with such urgency that it made her more nervous. 

She nodded as she took the clothes from him. He reached in to take his daughter off of the closed washer. 

“Dada!” she gleamed, despite the situation, not knowing emotion. 

“Come with me, sweetheart,” he mumbled, giving his wife the eye as he headed up the stairs with her. “I’ll be right back, okay? Stay calm.” 

All she could do was keep nodding. Her fear was getting undressed. What the fuck was going on? Once they were out of sight she took a deep breath, reaching back to unzip her a line skirt. As it fell to the floor, she noticed how big the blood stain actually was, spanning out to the size of a grapefruit. 

She kicked the garment aside, the cool breeze now hitting the inside of her thighs as they sat now noticeably sticky. Her shaky hand fell to in between her legs as she noticed her hand more soaked than before. Her free clean hand fell to her mouth as she trembled in horror. Her eyes latched down to her now completely red colored underwear. She almost fainted as she screamed, this time at the top of her lungs, her husbands name. 

Her whole body shook as she cried, fearing the worst. Alex skipped steps to get to her, standing in front of her his shock matching hers at the amount of blood. He could see head on the red leaking down her legs. 

“Wh-where’s Piper?” she asked in a broken borderline anxiety attack tone. Her breath was mingled in to the point where it was almost unintelligible. 

“It’s okay. She’s upstairs in the playpen. Just...baby, I’m gonna help you, okay?” he chocked out, his terror masked but not easily slipped by his wife. 

“Alex-“ she cried, as his hands slid her underwear down, “What’s happening?” 

“I don’t know honey, I don’t know...” he exclaimed, taking the toilet paper and wiping some of the blood away. The bundled the rest up, pressing it against her private area and pulling the new pair of underwear up her legs. He slid the sweatpants on too. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, gently motioning to carry her. She easily linked arms around his neck as the tears fell, her worry too deep to feel. 

“I don’t even know, Alex. We have to go to the hospital,” her voice breaking against his neck as she wailed. 

“Let’s go,” he whispered against her cheek as he secured his grip on her. 

*************************************

The time seemed to slug by as the couple sat in the hospital room, Norma now sitting in a gown and Alex alert as ever beside her with their hands clasped. They hadn’t said much since Norma seemed like she’d cried herself out for the time being. Now his heart broke as he saw his numb, fragile, and most of all, terrified wife. The doctor came in and immediately took a seat at the stool near the edge of her bed. There was a silence that took over the room that sat deafening. 

“Mrs. Romero, I’m so sorry to tell you this...” he began, looking over his clipboard and then back to her. 

Her eyes perched up as her body became more rigid at his words. 

“It seems you had a miscarriage and-“ 

“What?” she questioned, her voice silently interrupting him. Her husband sat up and placed an arm around her shoulder as a tear ran down his face. 

“You were 10 weeks. Did you know?” 

She just shook her head after a few long moments and went completely numb, saying nothing. 

“I’m so sorry to have to tell you two this. You did pass everything so there’s no need for medication or any type of procedure. I’d recommend that you two stay on a birth control plan as you are rather high risk for the age category.” 

“That’s it?” He asked quietly, ensuring he could take her home immediately after the prognosis. He refused to keep her a second longer, aching to return home so they could grieve as a couple. His heart was now sitting at the bottom of his rib cage. 

The doctor concluded his talk and allowed Norma to re-dress. She slipped her admittance outfit on in the most zombie like fashion imaginable, her insides feeling like they were collapsing. 

“Honey-“ 

“We’re not gonna talk about it,” she snapped quietly, her voice as cold as ice. “Take me home, please.” 

He nodded, another tear slipping from his eye as it was starting to sink in. They had actually lost a living, breathing baby. He couldn’t stop quietly asking why? 

He ushered her back to the car and helped her inside. Alex parked his SUV in the police parking lot to go and retrieve his only daughter. Once he got his hands on her, he kissed the top of her forehead feeling grateful for her existence despite the pure pain that rushed through his veins. Not only for him...but Norma as well. 

Upon bringing her to the car, Norma already had her door open, her body sitting halfway out the door as she extended her arms to hold Piper. Alex handed her to her mother and Norma clutched her had hard as she could without hurting the infant. She cried into the baby’s shoulder as she told her how much she loved her. Alex’s heart shredded as he moved over towards her and huddled with his family. 

“I love you two so much, okay? Nothing will ever change that. And I’m here for you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he whispered to her as she sobbed, her fingers smoothing out Piper’s hair.

“I love you. I love her...so much. We’re gonna get through this,” she sniffled, feeling her daughter snuggling into her chest. 

“Together.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! All of your reviews mean the world to me as I’m now out here trying to become a professional writer. All the feedback means the world. Thank you all for being there even in my darkest times. Every like and review makes my heart skip. I love you all something fierce. 💜

The walk into the WPB Police Department was something that was becoming utterly nostalgic for one Norma Romero. She was no stranger to interrogations, the cells inside the jail, and of course her husbands office. Today, her steps held nothing but apprehension. 

Regina gave her the usual huff and made her wait at least five whole seconds before letting her in the door. The pair never truly hit it off as the receptionist took her as a nutcase and Norma viewed her as someone who had a terrible attitude and sucked at her job. 

Her husband met her outside the office before she could make it back, his face looking preoccupied. 

“Hi honey,” he greeted her, leaning in to peck her lips, “Listen, I’m so happy you stopped by but I have a call with the mayor in about ten minutes and I really can’t do lunch right now.” 

“No, no that’s not why I’m here. Can we talk in your office? Please? It’ll- this will only take a few minutes.” 

He took her arm gently and led her inside, pressing her against the door and kissing her a bit harder once it was hit behind them. “Is this gonna be like the last time you gave me a short and sweet surprise visit? Cause I think the carpet missed us,” he whispered against her mouth as his lips moved to her neck. He could feel her hands pushing him away. 

“Stop, stop-“ 

“Oh okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he said, straightening her jacket out. “I didn’t mean to-“ 

“It’s okay. Um...that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember Valentines Day?” she asked, her arms crossing over her chest as she watched his expression. 

“Which part?” He grinned, giving her a raised eyebrow in added response. 

“The hotel...on top of the dresser,” she sighed, reaching in her pocket to pull something out, “Looks like your handiwork really beat the odds.” 

As he reached out, taking what she was now handing him, his eyes grew wide with surprise as he let out a small laugh. “Wow. Really, baby?” 

He let out another surprised laugh, his gratitude at an all time high due to their previous circumstances. He pulled her in for a hug, murmuring against her shoulder an astonished “Really?” 

“It looks like a plus sign to me,” she half smiled, observing the white positive stick in his hands. 

“We have to be really careful with this. Her. Him. We need to be careful, Alex,” she pressed, her anxiety at an all time high as she knew they went against doctors orders. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you,” he whispered against the top of her head with a kiss, “And you two are gonna be fine, I’ll make sure of it.”

“We’re gonna be old and grey by the time this one hits high school.” 

He bit out a small laugh, “Won’t make you any less of a MILF.” 

She giggled as her hand moved down to her stomach, “So you’re happy?” 

“The happiest of I’ve been.” 

———————————————————

As Norma stood up from bed in discomfort and headed towards the bathroom, she flicked on the light and observed herself in the mirror. A surprising 33 weeks pregnant and glowing. Her doctor had said it was nothing short of a miracle which left she and her husband thrilled. Not to mention Piper. She was one and a half. It was hard for her to comprehend much but she could make out the idea of a baby coming into the family. She was excited and curious and always touching her mother’s stomach. Often you could find her toddler steady at her side, her brown wavy locks shiny and her blue eyes even brighter, with her little hand wanting to feel every kick. 

They still had no idea what the gender was, vowing to once again keep it a surprise. Though he’d never say it out loud, Norma knew how much her husband wanted a little mini. A son to take dress up like him for Halloween and bring to baseball games. She too cherished the idea of a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes just like his daddy. But the idea of another daughter wasn’t unaccepted, as Norma loved being a girl mom. 

She winced as the odd pain from below grew a little intense. At first she passed it off as fake contractions . She’d had them with Norman around seven months and it was frightening. She believed this to be the same pain that jabbed her like the worst menstral cramp known to man. Her hand went over her stomach as she let out an uneven breath. 

“Just a little longer, honey,” she said as if the child inside her understood perfect English. Her hand moved down to turn on the shower nozzle, stepping under the jets. 

Just a moment into reaching for her shampoo, the pain came back with a vengeance. She dropped the bottle, grabbing the shower bar and bracing herself. She started taking in shorter breaths, as it slowed down. The second she moved down to grab a washcloth, it was like a knife stabbed her through every fiber of her existence. She almost dropped to the ground at that point. She turned the jets off and tried to reach out for her phone, sitting a few inches away on the counter top. The pain jolted back to life as she finally got the device in hand. She huffed out a labored breath and dialed her husband, as he picked up on the first ring. 

“Hi bab-“ 

“Alex come home now!” she breathed out violently as the pain hit again, “I don’t know what’s happening but please just come home.” 

“Oh god okay okay, I’ll be right there baby. What’s going on? Where does it hurt?” he rushed, thankful for the timing of her call. He had just been strapping their one year old in the back seat along with the rest of the groceries. 

Just then it was like a chainsaw slid across her feminine area like wildfire. “I’M PREGNANT WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IT HURTS?” she screamed out in pain, tears now forming in the corners of her eyes. 

“Okay, baby, okay...just stay right there and I’ll put my lights on! Do you want me to stay on the phone-“ 

“JUST GET HERE!” she snapped, the pain in her back equivalent to being smashed in by a hammer. 

She shrieked out numerous howls of horrid pain as she tried to articulate the circumstance of giving birth at home. 

Eventually, her husband busted the door open and hurried to her side, “Honey, bear with me okay...I need to check and see what’s going on-“ he took a breath just as shaky as hers had been. This was a high risk pregnancy and they both knew it. 

“Alex,” she cried out in anguish, “What if somethings wrong? Where’s Piper? I’m so scared.” 

“She’s okay. She’s in the pen. Just...bear with me okay?” he spoke gently, afraid to somehow elevate her pain. 

She gripped down, another wave of searing anguish hitting her. He laid her down in the tub, looking between her legs as she writhed. 

“Norma-“ 

“What?!”

“The- the baby’s coming. I can see it,” he said, rolling his sleeves up and trying to remember everything they taught him regarding safety procedures in the academy. 

“What the FUCK do you mean?!” she yelled, her voice growling kit another scream as she gripped the sides of her stomach. 

“Honey, you need to start pushing and-“ 

He was cut by another gut wrenching scream coming from his wife as she lie in pain. 

“I can’t do this-“ she cried. “I can’t.” 

“Yes you can, baby. I’m right here,” he instructed, “Put your legs here okay?” 

She braced her legs on the side of the tub as the pain turned up a notch. She was really about to have her first natural delivery. And she was sure if there was ever a feeling when you entered the fiery gates of hell, this was it.

Her hands gripped the sides of the tub as she started pushing, sweat beading down her face as she continued to moan in pure anguish. 

“You’re doing so good baby,” he said, his hands waiting to deliver, “I can see the head, okay? Push as hard as you can for me as I count.” 

He counted as his voice was the furthest thing away from her focus. She cried as it felt like her pelvic bones were being snapped. 

“GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, her husband pulling their child’s body as his wife pushed. 

“I know, I know baby-“ 

“YOU DON’T KNOW!” she shouted, pushing as he confined to pull the baby’s shoulders out. 

“Push for me okay,” he instructed, counting again. 

“Oh my fucking god-“ she gritted, pushing with everything she had in her. 

“Almost, almost, give me three more big pushes,” he guided, tears starting to stream down his face as he observed his child. “C’mon baby, you’re doing so so good.” 

With one more loud, ungodly scream piercing the entire house and likely the motel rooms, the baby went into the Alex’s arms with ease. He sat in astonishment as he looked down at the baby with tears. It wasn’t his first, no. But he just delivered their baby. He looked up to Norma as she took some breaths of relief. As the new cries filled the bathroom, the parents linked eyes in gratitude and a kind of love that could kill. 

“I’m convinced you made her without me...” he whispered, calming his child down. He reached up to pull a washcloth down to immediately clear her passages. 

As he slowly handed her to Norma who was now a smiling ray of sun staring into the blue eyes of her now second daughter. 

“Hold her while I call for help, okay?” 

“Hello my love,” she cried, playing with her hand. Her husband pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. 

“I need to cut the chord,” he murmured, not wanting to break the moment. He got up to grab dental floss and tied it off around the chord to free his child from her mother. He pulled his shirt off and handed it to Norma as she wrapped her in it to keep her warm. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he smiled towards his wife, reaching a thumb out to brush over his baby’s soft blonde hair. 

“We’re done baby making, sheriff. I’d put your gun in your holster if I were you,” she deadpanned, rocking her baby with glee at she same time. 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek as the ambulance bells rang in their ears. 

———————————————————

A few hours passed as Norma now lay resting in the hospital bed, Piper now resting at her side. Alex and their new addition sat adjacent in the chair next to them. 

“Can you say sister?” Norma cooed at her daughter as she clapped wildly. 

The only thing her sweet non built vocabulary could make out was “sis”. 

“Do you wanna meet your little sister?” Alex grinned, extending the newborn to her mother. The little girl perked up in the bed and leaned over her mother’s shoulder to stare into the identical eyes of her blood. 

“Piper Mae,” her mother began, running a finger down the tip of her baby’s nose, “Meet Ada Harlowe.” 

“Pretty,” she exclaimed in stunned glee. Her parents exchanged a heartwarming laugh as they observed their children. 

“She looks just like mommy,” Alex exclaimed, then looking to his wife, “She’s your twin.” 

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, button nose... your assessment seems to be on par, Sheriff.” 

“Who would’ve thought we went from contract marriage to two beautiful daughters and 5 years together, huh?” 

“Thank you for getting obsessed with me after I cleaned your battle wound,” she laughed, her fingers playing into her newborns wispy blonde hair. 

“I think you’re the one who now drools over me,” he winked, reaching out to grab her free hand. 

“In your wildest dreams, big shot.” 

“I don’t think I could’ve ever dreamed of anything like this...” 

“Me either.”


End file.
